Saving the Princess :for lack of a better name:
by the cherry tree
Summary: Prince Syaoran must go on an adventure to rescue his Princess, but he can't forget about the girl he kissed in the gardens... SxS
1. Fire and Ice

It smoldered like fire, and numbed like ice.

She could hardly think. The emotions were too intense, too real. She had to get away. But yet she could hardly contain herself. It was hot. She relished in the heat that engulfed her, snarled at her and beckoned her in deeper. More. She needed much more that she felt that she would die. The flames lashed out repeatedly, and warmth overflowed within her, consumed her to no ends. Was this heaven? Or was this hell? It didn't matter to her, as long as she was here at this moment.

There was also an unexplainable cool iciness that weakened her, making her shiver and cry out senseless words. Yes, it was destroying her. But she could care less; she was engulfed in pure bliss. She was smothered by the newly acquired sensation, a definite first for her. It quenched her to no ends. Never had she felt so satisfied in her life. Never had she ever wanted time to stand still for these few moments.

But of course, time didn't stop for anyone.

"Sakura? Where are you?" cried a voice in a distance that Sakura thought sounded vaguely familiar to the one of her step-mom. Fluttering her eyes slowly, she hazily stared at the man on top of her who was kissing her collar bone, leaving a tingling trail of passion. A small moan left her lips. "Sakura are you out there!" Now her eyes opened up wide and she pushed him off of her completely with the small amount of strength she had left.

"So I take it you're Sakura?" he asked her with a boyish grin on his face while he stayed sitting in the spot where he was shoved. Sakura blushed heavily, as she stood while trying to steady her breathing. He, on the other hand just watched her as she flustered about trying to fix her appearance. Being that they were in the garden, her hair was in complete disarray. The nice pleated up-do that she had earlier was gone, and replaced with a disheveled mess of flower petals and leaves. Taking out the ribbon in her hair, the man watched mesmerized as her auburn hair tumbled down in loose curls. She ran her fingers threw her long strands, trying not to feel the smoldering eyes watching her every move.

"Here, let me help," he finally offered. He walked behind her and picked out some of the leaves, until he noticed that the zipper of her dress was half undone. 'Had I done that without even knowing?' he thought, bemused.

"W-what's wrong?" squeaked Sakura, hoping that she hadn't rolled into any bugs.

"Nothing sweetheart, your dress has come only a little undone," he replied in a velvety voice. Sakura flinched, feeling his rough cool hands touch her back. He gathered her hair and placed it in front of her shoulder. Slowly, he moved the zipper up, hiding away her creamy white skin. Then without any thought, he kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and leaned her body into his, while he wrapped his arms from her petite frame. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him with a dazed expression. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed like they were urging him on. He then focused on her lips. They were slightly swollen, but quivered in anticipation. He definitely would not deny her this pleasure, and inched his face even closer to remove the gap.

"Sakura! Come here now!" shouted the god awful voice. The spell was broken and Sakura tore away from the man's arms. He could still feel the warmth from her breath on his lips.

"Sorry, I-I got to go," she stammered the apology and headed towards the voice that called her.

"Wait!" he demanded with a pant as he reached out to grab her hand. He still wasn't finished with her quite yet. "Can you do me the honour of meeting me here tomorrow after the ceremony?"

"Yes," she whispered back without even looking back. With a relieved sigh, he released her hand.

"SAKURA!" the voice hollered.

"Coming mother dearest!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hey! Does anyone remember me? XD_

_Here's a new story I'm testing out. Let me know what you think! :)_


	2. Caught

He observed behind a rose bush as the young maid disappeared inside the castle. He couldn't believe what he had just done! He had only arrived at the Daidouji Kingdom early afternoon and he had already found himself making out with some girl in the garden! Retract that. It wasn't just some girl to him. No, he saw her more like a beautiful goddess. Earlier, he had been strolling around the garden and it was there that he had found her. She seemed to be tending to some flowers and he was mesmerized. The sunlight shone through her neat auburn hair and highlighted her delicate facial features. She had a beautiful aura, an angelic air of innocence and beauty. It almost felt as if he had dreamt it all. He pressed his hand to his mouth, a deep blush spread on his face of the recollection of what had just taken place. The first touch, the first kiss. My god, he practically forced himself on her, and he knew immediately that this was her first intimate encounter. Her hands had moved carefully, timidly and unsure where to touch.

'Such innocence,' he thought. Her voice had cried out in surprise when he had kissed a sensitive spot on her neck, showing exactly how inexperienced she truly was. He wanted to teach her everything. Yes, everything. He wanted to show her how it felt like to be with a man, to pleasure her, to hear her mewl at his every touch. But he knew that would have to wait until much later. She was so pure that he felt like he might break her if he had lost control. No, that could not happen. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that were to happen. She was delicate, a fragile being that he had to preserve. This was not like him, he was always in control. Disciplined, cold and observant, that's what he was supposed to be. Where these newly acquired emotions had come from, he had no idea. All he knew is that he wanted her… badly.

'And a Li always gets what he wants,' he smirked at that and turned to head the other way, only to be faced with a boy his age."Woah! You frightened me dear cousin! Have you… have you always been there?" he questioned slightly nervously to the dark haired man with the grin on his face.

"If you're wondering if I saw you with your tongue down the throat of a young maiden, then yes," he beamed as he pushed his glasses up, while maintaining to lean against a hedge.

"Eriol, you creep! I can't believe you spied!" he hissed, slightly embarrassed of how far he had gone with Sakura in a place where they were easily spotted, in broad daylight to top it off.

"Now, now, I just happened to pass by while I was admiring the beauty of the garden, though it seems that you were doing rather a lot of admiring yourself. Hmm?" Eriol teased and then chuckled as the culprit's cheeks tinged a light shade of red.

"Shut it, and tell no one that you saw us," he muttered quickly, glaring at his fair skinned cousin.

"You do know she is a maid of the Daidouji Kingdom, right?" Eriol said, lifting a brow at his stubborn cousin. The brunette's amber eyes flashed dangerously and hardened at the mention of her job title.

"Again, I ask you to tell no one," he replied, clenching his jaw. They both stared, testing one another. A silence followed, neither of them moving an inch. Both knew fully well what the other was capable of. It all came down to a battle of wills at this point. The silence continued until Eriol shook his head and sighed with a smile. His cousin surely must have lost his mind. He then raised his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Fine, you win. You have my oath. I shall not speak a word… dearest Prince Syaoran. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooh! Drama already? XD

haha I am sorry that this is another short "chapter", I promise that the next chapter will be longer. :)

Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Oh, and critiques are always good to get as well!

PS: I rated this story T for a reason... hopefully I'm not treading into M territory. I am so sorry for all of the younger and innocent readers OTL


End file.
